<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Haven by Tonks32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564902">Losing Haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32'>Tonks32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Lizabeth Trevelyan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Haven celebrated the Inquisition's triumph over the breach. Liz dances and Cullen pins over a tankard of ale. Cassandra gives a friendly shove and then all hell breaks loose. Part of my adventure of Lizabeth Trevelyan Series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Lizabeth Trevelyan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/267349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be a chapter two of the aftermath instead of making an entirely new story for it. I'm a bit out of practice writing about this Inquisitor, but hopefully, you guys will enjoy it none the less.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Heaven celebrated. A large fire burned in the center of town, people laughed, shared their drink, and danced under the freshly healed sky. Smiling, Liz watched completely enraptured by the people’s relief and sheer joy to be alive. The Inquisition had prevailed. After months of countless battles, scrapes with death, and Chantry doubt, they accomplished the impossible by closing the Breach. Their work wasn’t done though. Rifts lingered all over the land and many were still in need of their help. Months of hard work still awaited them.</p><p>   <em>But that was tomorrow’s problem</em> Liz silently mused as she allowed an Inquisition scout take hold and pull her into the midst of a group dance.  Tonight, they all toasted their victory while remembering the lives lost in the process.</p><p>    Hearing Liz’s laughter rise above all the noise, Cullen looked up from his tankard of ale. He found the rogue, face almost the color of her fiery hair, beaming brighter than the full moon above as she happily switched dance partners and continued to twirl around the massive bonfire.</p><p>   <em>Maker, she was utterly breathtaking</em>. Maybe it was the ale or the fact the sheer weight of their duty was no longer crushing the life of him. Or maybe it was both that had him blatantly tracking her movements without care if anyone saw. Not that was much of a risk tonight. The people were caught up in the noise around to pay him much attention. Plus, he liked to think he perfected the art of observing without Liz or anyone else knowing.</p><p>   The Herald was still dressed in her armor having no chance to even catch her breath before the town rushed to honor her triumph. And being the woman she was, Liz let them sweep her away since, without their support, they wouldn’t have prevailed in the first place. Wisps of red hair stuck out every which way from her hastily pulled back hair and the remains of their excursion to the Temple still clung to her skin.</p><p>   She never looked more radiant.</p><p>   Even as laughter and music surrounded him, Cullen was overwhelmed by the feelings of despair as he recalled her collapsing after the Breach closed.</p><p>    <em>The others cheered oblivious that their savior was an unmoving heap on the ground. He had watched her, not the impressive display magic or the way the anchor twisted around the hole in the sky. Only her. He kept his eyes on her, his heart twisting anxiously in his chest at first then all too soon in despair as he observed the toll the anchor was taking on her. Color was draining from her face, strength was rapidly leaving her body and Cullen could only stand by and watch the life slowly fade from the woman he’d come to care about. There was no telling what interrupting the process would do. It could cause the breach to start spewing demons again. It could spread. Or worse, so much worse, it could take everything from Liz. </em></p><p>
  <em>   He was vaulting over the rubble of a temple wall the moment he heard to deafening pop of the breach closing. Liz shifted uneasily on her feet. NOT HER! His mind screamed as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she began to fall. Maker! Not her!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “Liz?” Dropping down beside her, Cullen’s voice shook with emotions churning inside him. “Lizabeth?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Nothing. Not even a twitch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    NO! NO! NO! with the word repeating over and over in his head, he teethed off his gantlet and began to search for a pulse. “Stay with me,” He whispered, hearing Cassandra clambering about trying to see Liz’s state for herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Eyes fluttering, Liz stirred under the Commander’s soft touch to her throat. She stared up at him, dazed. “Did we do it?” She managed between labored breaths. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “Yes,” Cullen softly assured as the Seeker finally managed him to move. “You did it, Liz.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “Get Dorian,” Cassandra commanded. “And Solas.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Stumbling to his feet and heart twisting with an overabundance of relief and dozens of other emotions, Cullen shared one last look with Liz before complying. No more waiting, he told himself as he waved for the two mages to come quick. </em>
</p><p>   “Only you would brood during such a celebration.”</p><p>   Knocked out of his stupor, Cullen shifted his gaze to the Seeker now sitting beside him. The flush in her cheeks and sweat in her hair was a telling sign that she’d been enjoying the night. A surprise for sure. He’d never seen his fellow warrior so relaxed or carefree before. Well, not completely, he noted as he took a long swig of ale, to be unarmed. “According to my sister, it’s what I do best.”</p><p>   Cassandra took a drink from her tankard. “Don’t forget to write her in the morning,” She reminded earning her an eye roll and grumble. “You worried that woman enough with your lack of writing. My nagging to correct it has been the only thing that’s kept her from marching her way here to give you a good ass kicking.”</p><p>   Of course, she was right. Cullen had a feeling that was a rather familiar thing for the Seeker. “Then thank you for your constant nagging.”</p><p>   “I don’t nag,” She quickly corrected. “I care.”</p><p>   A small smile tugged at his scarred mouth.</p><p>   “Now, because I care, I’m going to tell you.”</p><p>   “Maker, help me,” Cullen whispered into his tankard.</p><p>   Cassandra continued as if she wasn’t interrupted. “You need to stop pinning.”</p><p>   His gaze snapped back to her. “I’m not pinning.”</p><p>   She laughed while he flushed. “Don’t bother trying to convince me otherwise. I heard it in your voice tonight.” Cassandra took a sip of her ale. “Maker breath, I saw the sparks the moment you two met on the battlefield.”</p><p>   Hunching his shoulders, Cullen focused all his attention on the contents left in his tankard. There was no use arguing because he didn’t have a good one to begin with. And doing so with Cassandra would only end with a headache.</p><p>   “Go dance with her.”</p><p>   “No.” The answer left his lips in more of a defense mechanism because the ache to do just that burned bright and hot. “It wouldn’t be appropriate.”</p><p>   Tilting her head, Cassandra pinned him with a hard glare. “It’s a celebration,” She pointed out, gesturing around them to showcase her point. “I say tonight is the perfect situation, Commander.”</p><p>   Cullen still argued. “Let her have her fun. She deserves it-.”</p><p>   “She would enjoy it far more if you went out there and danced with her.”</p><p>   Slowly Cullen looked up from his drink, cheeks growing pink once more. “She would?”</p><p>   “Maker, Cullen.” Cassandra shook her head. “Are you that oblivious? Do you not know she cares for you?”</p><p>   “Well, I’ve… hoped… Andraste’s mercy, I thought perhaps…” Of course, he had noticed small hints but he figured that it was just his wishful thinking. There was no way a woman such as Lizabeth would ever want a man like him.</p><p>   “Go dance with her, Cullen,” Cassandra urged again. “And go see for yourself.”</p><p>   Downing his drink for a bit more liquid courage, Cullen pushed to his feet and disappeared into the crowd, heart hammering in his throat.</p><p>   Liz twirled around the snow covered earth, skin flushed from the warmth of the bonfire. Happily, she ducked under the arm of the line of dancers, free, of any weight of discomfort of being surrounded by such a massive crowd. Dark circumstances left her with a life filled with isolation and nothing but shadows. Her scarred face had her parents shuffling her into a deserted part of the Trevelyan estate whenever they threw one of their grand parties. Which were far too often for Liz’s liking. They couldn’t stand the whispers and stares. Neither could she. A heavyweight would follow her, their harsh whispers would cut deep into her skin even though she swore it was made of stone after everything she’d been through.</p><p>   There was none of that here. Shaking her head clear of the past, Liz immersed herself in the joyous atmosphere around here. No looks of pity or nasty words thrown at her back. No one here wanted to hurt her. After twelve years of living in misery, Liz finally found the light. The Inquisition gave her that and more. It gave her a new life. Friends. A family.</p><p>   Beaming, Liz shifted with the tune of the music and found her hand caught in a familiar grip. One that she ached for almost every night. Green eyes flashed upward to Cullen, still dressed in his armor and face slightly flushed. Over his shoulder, she could see Cassandra urging her on. “Do you dance, Commander?”</p><p>   His scarred mouth pulled into one of his rare, unguarded smiles that she seemed to be the only one to pull out of him. “Let’s find out, shall we?”</p><p>   Liz returned the smile. “Lead on.”</p><p>   The music shifted, picking up the tempo, and Cullen lifted their joint hands, expertly stepping off as the crowd began to move. Cullen had never been so grateful for all those town dances his mother dragged him to growing up as it kept him from making a fool of himself. Or worse, stepping on feet as they came together, spun, and parted again to the rhythm of the dance. Most of all, he would’ve denied himself seeing her beauty up close. Or her dazzling smile. Hearing her carefree laughter lifting into the night.</p><p>   Liz’s grip tightened when the dance called for them to switch partners, blood humming as pleasure of her choice spread over his features. Smiling, she stepped closer, placing her other hand upon his shoulder. He positively took her breath away. Amber eyes sparkled, pale skin flushed, and hair was disheveled and curling around his ears. The Commander of the Inquisition was nowhere to be found. This was simply Cullen Rutherford smiling down at her with a hunger in his gaze that had her moving closer.</p><p>   Cullen’s hands fell to her waist, no fumbling to be found as he effortlessly lifted her off her feet and spun her around the bonfire. “You seem surprised, my lady.”</p><p>   Laughing, Liz waited until her feet hit the ground. “I am,” She confessed moving together as the space between them shrank with each passing moment. “I didn’t know you danced, Cullen.”</p><p>   He took a moment to soak up the sound of his name rolling in her Free Marcher burr. “You’ll find I’m a many of many talents, Lady Herald.”</p><p>   “We’ve healed the sky and done the impossible by bringing all these people together.” Liz flashed him another dazzling smile. “I think everything will be just fine if you call me by my name.”</p><p>   “Lizabeth,” Cullen whispered and swore he felt her tremble.</p><p>   “See.” Liz worked through the emotions clogging her throat. “The world didn’t end.”</p><p>   “No, I guess it didn’t.” He twirled her away from the group and noise. “Would you care to take a walk?”</p><p>   “A walk?” Her voice squeaked. “With you?”</p><p>   Struggling to maintain his courage, Cullen nodded.</p><p>   “I would love too.”</p><p>  Sliding her arm through his, he set off back towards the chantry where the crow grew thinner. “You should be proud, Liz.”</p><p>   “We should be proud,” She softly corrected huddling closer to share his warmth. Or at least that’s the excuse she would give if asked. “I didn’t do this alone.”</p><p>   Hyper aware of the way her body brushed against his, Cullen took in a shaky breath. Andraste’s Mercy it had been far too long since he was with a woman. Even longer since he longed to be with one. “Still, word of your heroism has begun to spread.”</p><p>   The corner of her mouth curled. “Don’t they know I fell into this?” Her voice danced with laughter. “Almost literally.”</p><p>   “Doesn’t make what you did any less heroic.” Stopping, He turned to face her and found his hand, thankfully bare, sliding up his arm on its own accord. The ache to touch her, to feel her skin beneath his was too much to ignore. He needed to feel the heat. Needed to wash away any doubts this was some dream conjured by the Fade. “You were willing to give up your life, Lizabeth. I watched you fall and Maker my heart stopped.”</p><p>   Remembering the look of sheer terror on his face, she leaned into the hand on her cheek, savoring the feel of his calloused palm. For so long, she wondered what his hands would feel like against her skin. There had been too many sleepless nights fantasying and trying to figure a way to work past the professional wall he always kept between them. Liz placed her hand on his breastplate wishing now there weren’t so many bulky layers separating them. “It beats now.”</p><p>   “Liz.” Cullen breathed in her scent. <em>No more waiting.</em> “Would I be too bold to…”</p><p>   “To?” Liz softly urged as he trailed off gaze flickering to his scarred mouth. “To what?”</p><p>   “Be so bold…” He felt her breath on his lips before the sound of alarm bells had him jerking back. Looking about, he could see the town already spurring into motion. “I have to get to the gate.”</p><p>   She brushed the tips of her fingers over his stubbly cheek. “Don’t think this conversation is over, Commander.”</p><p>   “I would be sorely disappointed if it was, my lady.”</p><p>   “Go,” Liz commanded tugging her gloves from her belt and trying to remember exactly where she set down her blades. “I need to find Cassandra.”</p><p>   He hesitated a moment, words bubbling in his throat that he swallowed before a single one could be voiced. This wouldn’t be how he told her. Afterward, Cullen promised himself. Clearing his throat, he simply spoke, “Be safe.”</p><p>   “You too.”</p><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</p><p>   Heaven was gone. Buried deep within the snow from an avalanche that the Herald set off. Peering into the darkness of the night, Cullen wondered how many how made it out. If she made it out. He had stayed back for as long as he could hoping that somehow Liz would find a way to surprise their approaching enemy. He was nearly been caught in the icy and rock himself with the last stragglers of the town.</p><p>   He left her. Cullen’s stomach churned and tears gathered, burring his vision as he continued to search. Worse then that, he sent her to face that beast to give the town the time needed to flee. Dragging a gauntlet clad hand through his disheveled curls, he cursed himself and the Maker while he was at it. He never told her how he felt. He promised himself no more waiting and that’s all he did. He sat drinking while pinning and even when pushed by Cassandra to dance he hadn’t spoken. He’d been too caught up in her that he didn’t want to break the moment. Even when she vowed to take on the dragon attacking the town, Cullen held back and simply told her to let it hear her. Saying them now would’ve only served to distract her and himself as they separated to see out their duties for the Inquisition.</p><p>    How could he have left her?</p><p>   “Cullen,” Cassandra gently touched on of the man’s taut shoulders. It was no surprise to find guilt swirling in his amber gaze as they reflect her own. She’d vowed long ago never to leave Liz behind. Let her face anything alone and yet somehow, she was up here while Liz was presumably buried under deep layers of snow, rock, and ice. “I think we’ve traveled as far as we can. There are too many injured to go on.”</p><p>   As sad as the information was, it set Cullen into another frame of mind. “Then we can go back,” he insisted since the argument from the very beginning was to put the needs of the many in front of the few. “We can launch a search party.”</p><p>   Cassandra’s heart ached at the sheer desperation echoing in his voice. “There is no way she could’ve survived.” The words felt like glass in her mouth. “You barely managed to escape the blast.”</p><p>   “I don’t care.” He brushed past her to pick up his gear. “She made it. She had to make it.”</p><p>   “Cullen-.”</p><p>   “Don’t stop me, Cassandra,” Cullen warned.</p><p>   “I wasn’t going to.” The Seeker picked up her shield and slid it onto her back. “I was going to ask what do you need?”</p><p>   “Torches. Weapons.” Cullen fastened his sword belt around his waist. “Healing draft and a mage. Dorian, he’s an adept healer.”</p><p>    “Then let’s go.”</p><p>0o0o0o0o0o0o0</p><p>   “Wait.” Stopping, Cullen motioned for the others to halt as he tilted his head tracing the sound being carried by the wind. It almost sounded like singing. His gaze swept across the trees and his heart lurched in his throat. “There! I see her!”</p><p>   “Where?” Cassandra was at his side straining to see through the darkness. Then she saw the flash of green. “Thank the Maker.”</p><p>   Cullen shot forward, trudging through the thick snow. “Lizabeth.” Her name fell from his chapped lips like a prayer. She stopped, head snapping up as if she heard him through the howling wind. He couldn’t see much, but he smelt the metallic scent of blood and saw it staining the snow when he dropped down beside her. “Where? How bad?”</p><p>   “Cullen?” Weak, Liz collapsed to her knees, her marked hand pressed to her bleeding side. Her vision doubled and grayed. “Cullen.”</p><p>   “Right here,” He softly assured trying to asses her injury.</p><p>   “Cold,” She managed between clattering teeth. “So cold.”</p><p>   Ripping the mantle from his shoulders, Cullen wrapped it as tightly as he could around her small frame. She surprised him by falling forward into him. Arms carefully sliding around her, he gathered her close against him. “Go back.” He barked to anyone that would listen. “Get a tent and a fire ready. Find some dry clothes. Where is Dorian?”</p><p>   “He’s coming,” Cassandra assured finally making it to the Commander’s side. “How bad?”</p><p>   “I don’t know.” Cullen couldn’t find the strength to pull away and search for the source of the bleeding. “Liz, where are you hurt?”</p><p>   “I’m okay.” Running a hand up his back, Liz turned her face into his throat, drew in his cedar scent and sighed. “Much better now.”</p><p>   “We need to get her back to camp.” Cassandra knew little could be done without the proper light, space, and care. “Can you carry her?”</p><p>   “I can walk,” Liz protested though she made no move to lift herself from Cullen’s arms.</p><p>   Cullen chuckled into her frozen hair. “Sure you can, but allow me, my lady.” Carefully, he shifted her into his arms as he stood hating the small whimper he drew form her.</p><p>   “I thought I told you to call me by my name.”</p><p>   Cullen’s lips brushed over the cold shell of her ear. “Stay with me and I’ll apologize profusely, Lizabeth.”</p><p>   Her arm weakly snaked around his neck as she tucked her head under his chin. “I have no intention of going anywhere,” She softly promised, consciousness wavering. “We have a conversation to finish.”</p><p>   The corner of his scarred mouth lifted. “That we do.”</p><p>  </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>